


Keeping Him Safe

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk has put himself in danger one too many times for Spock's tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Keeping Him Safe  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek The Original Series  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** James T. Kirk has put himself in danger one too many times for Spock's tastes.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“You’re joking.” Jim laughed although had never known his first officer to have a sense of humor. 

Spock’s eyebrow raised. “No.”

“But, I’m your... I’m the Captain.” Jim tried desperately to think of way out of the situation he currently found himself in.

“You will never put yourself in that kind of danger again.” Without another word he pulled the shocked man across his knees.

Spock knew even as the blows fell on Jim’s tender skin, the captain was already thinking of ways he could get even. But none of that mattered to Spock as long as Jim was safe.


End file.
